


Clueless

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Oblivious, Pizza, also i dont speak british, clueless, it be like that sometimes, this is based on me cause ya girl's dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Arya met the strangest men while visiting her brother Jon up North.





	Clueless

_Lommy_

_“Train to Night’s Watch will depart shortly. All passengers must have their tickets presented while boarding. I repeat, train to Night’s Watch will…”_

_Arya tapped her foot to the beat of the song that was blasting through her headphones, missing the announcement to her train’s departure. But it wasn’t an issue for her. She had traveled up north several times while growing up so she has the departure time memorized and knows that people won’t board the train for another 20 minutes and the train leaving after ten minutes later._

_Once the song ended, Arya removed her headphones and scanned her eyes at the many people crowding the station. Some walking leisurely while others ran to their departing train. As busy as the station was, Arya loved being at the train station. Something about it just calmed her. She also loved to people watch. Come up with background stories, professions and personality traits for the people passing by. One time, she was so absorbed into watching the people and daydreaming about it, she had missed her train and to wait two hours for the next one._

_“Hey, beautiful.”_

_Arya turned her head to the side, where the voice came from, and saw a boy about her age with curly and messy blonde hair._

_Raising her eyebrows, she replied back, “Hey.”_

_The two continued to stare at each other, not one of them uttering a single word. The boy with curly blonde hair sucked his lips before nodding once her, to which she returned, before he walked away._

_Arya shrugged her shoulders at the odd encounter._

_She shouldered her backpack and was making-_

“Wait, so, the boy called you beautiful and you didn’t do anything back?” Sam Tarly, Jon’s best friend, asked surprised.

Arya stared him wide eyed, as if she had committed a crime for not saying anything else to the curly haired boy from this morning.

Currently, she was in Jon’s apartment eating pizza with all of his friends; Sam, Eddison, Grenn, Pypar, and a friend she had met before when visiting Jon, Gendry.

“I don’t know!” Arya replied quickly, “He just didn’t say anything and then quickly left.”

All the boys snickered at her and her odd encounter. Except for Gendry, who gave her a sympathetic look. To which she replied with a small smile.

Honestly, the whole encounter was weird for Arya. If anything, it had reminded her of that famous gif she had seen on Tumblr of Kermit the Frog and Christian Bale where they both nod their heads at each other with tight lips.

 

_Hot-Pie_

_When she arrived at the train station at Night’s Watch, Jon was already there to pick her up. She had smiled brightly when she spotted her brother’s long curly hair and ran up to him to engulf him in a big hug._

_“I miss you too!” Jon chuckled as gently put her back down on the ground before ruffling her hair. She usually felt annoyed whenever Jon did that but it had been six months since she had last saw him so she let it go this time._

_Jon, being the big brother and gentleman that he was, took hold of the handle of her carry-on bag and led his younger sister to his parked car. His car was an old model of a black BMW. It smelt of cigarettes (despite Jon swearing on his life that he doesn’t smoke) and bacon. An odd combination of smell but Arya didn’t mind._

_It was a ten-minute drive from the station to Jon’s apartment. Night’s Watch was a small college town so everything was close by. Technically, you wouldn’t need a car since the town is that small but the harsh cold weather would kill you before you can make it anywhere far on feet._

_“Can you stay for a bit?” Arya whined at her brother once the car was parked in front of his apartment._

_“I’d love to.” Jon replied, “But I have a class that starts in five minutes.” His voice sounded apologetic._

_“You better make it up to.” She mumbled before blowing her bangs away from her eyes, which did nothing of course._

_“I’ll buy you pizza.”_

_“Fine I forgive you.”_

_Once she had showered and dressed warmly, she put on her snow boots and winter coat then headed out the door to walk around the neighborhood._

_Around the corner from Jon’s apartment was a small local café. The smell of coffee instantly hit Arya the minute she stepped foot into the small but cozy café. Although her go to drink is an espresso, she ordered hot chocolate with mini marshmallows that she deemed was fit enough for the snow outside._

_Paying for her drink, Arya left the café and made her way to the small park from across the street. There, the frozen bond was turned into a make shift ice skating rink. Children wearing colorful coats glided across the rounded ice. Arya smiled at the little children and began to think of her brother Rickon._

_She took a sip of her hot chocolate before continuing deeper into the park. The park was big, almost as big as the town square with lots of tall and big trees. Sadly, they had no leaves due to the cold weather. However, leafless trees had a certain beauty to them that made the park look as enchanting at the parks at King’s Landing._

_Arya spotted a bench just a few yards away from the frozen pond and made her way towards it. She wiped away some of the snow that covered the silver bench before sitting on it and exhaling, watching as her breath swirled into the air._

_She smiled at the sound of children squealing then took another gulp from her hot chocolate. Her eyes shone a light shade of brown as the sun momentarily appeared from behind the clouds. The sun ray’s shined on the pond’s surface, making the frozen water sparkle and twinkle. The frozen ice on the trees also glistened thanks to the sun. Arya quickly took out her phone and took a couple of pictures of the scenery. As she was writing a caption for her snapchat and trying to select the perfect location filter, she heard the sound of snow crunching coming from behind her. Posting the picture, she looked up from her phone and saw a rounded boy, maybe a year or two younger than her, standing in front of her._

_The boy was dressed in a red coat with white earmuffs. His hair was dark and curly and his cheeks were puffy and red from the cold._

_“Hi.” He greeted._

_“Hello.” Arya greeted back politely._

_“Can I ask you some questions?” he asked._

_Confused, but wanting to be polite, Arya replied, “Sure.” Perhaps he was lost. He didn’t look like he was from around here._

_“Are you Camilla?” he asked._

_The question threw Arya off guard and it was evident by the way her face scrunched up and she loudly exclaimed, “What?” Her Northern accent coming off strongly._

_“I said,” he stressed, “Are you Camilla?”_

_“No.”_

_The boy nodded his head then asked, “Are you from King’s Landing?”_

_“No.” Arya replied. Confused by this boy in front of her._

_The boy calmly nodded his head before asking Arya, “Would it be ok if I ask you out on a date?”_

_“NO!” Arya loudly replied back. Not wanting to deal with this boy and his stupid question, Arya quickly got up and made her way back to her Apartment._

“Buwahahaha!”

Arya looked at Pypar who guffawed and slapped his thigh, trying to wheeze out his comment but failing. Jon’s other friends were chuckling and had amused looks on their faces. Except for Gendry. He was drinking from his bottle of beer so his expression wasn’t clear. No one noticed, but his muscled tensed at everything Arya had said and at his friends' reactions.

“What, what’s so funny?” She asked.

“Mate,” Pypar said after he calmed down, though, his body still shook a bit from the giggles, “The poor bloke was asking you out on a date!”

Giving him a funny face, “No he wasn’t.” she replied.

“Eddison,” Pypar turned to face his friend, “The poor bloke was asking her for a date innit?”

“That he was.” The man with thin and long hair replied before taking a sip from his bottle of beer.

“But why did he ask if I was Camilla? He was probably looking for her and mistook me for that person.”

Grenn shook his head, “he was starting up a _conversation_.”

“By asking me if I’m someone else?” Arya deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

Grenn shrugged his shoulders.

“Smart of you to walk away.” Jon commented after removing the bottle of his now wet lips, “There are a lot of strange men here.”

Gendry nodded his head in agreement.

“Come on,” Sam reached across the table and took a slice of pepperoni pizza, “What happened next?”

Arya twisted her pink lips as she tried to recall today’s events.

 

_Podrick_

_Completely forgetting about that round boy and his silly questions, Arya made her way back to Jon’s apartment, a bounce in her step as she listened to her music. Before she could cross the street and make her way to sidewalk where Jon’s apartment was at, a blue and old Cadillac car rolled up in front of her._

_The semitransparent windows rolled down to reveal a chubby looking man. He wasn’t as chubby as the boy from earlier, just a bit slimmer, but his cheeks were as puffy._

_Arya saw the man’s lips moving but she couldn’t understand what he was saying. Remembering she had her headphones on, she quickly paused her music and took them off._

_“I’m sorry, what?”_

_The man calmly repeated his question, a playful smirk on his lips, “I said ‘how are you, beautiful?’”_

_With a bright smile, Arya replied, “I’m fine thank you!”_

_And as quick as her response was, the man had drove off._

_Arya was confused by the man but it didn’t bother her that much so she slipped her headphones back and continued her way on to her brother’s apartment._

“No offense, mate, but yer sister’s clueless.” Eddison commented after Arya had finished retelling her story.

“None taken.” Jon shrugged one shoulder.

“How am I clueless?!” Arya did not squeal. Her voice just went a pitch or two higher. That’s all.

“Three men flirted with you and you rejected them all.” Grenn replied with a shake of his head as his hand reached for another slice of cheesy pizza.

“I didn’t _know_ they were flirting.” The female Stark grumbled while crossing her arms, lips so not forming into a pout.

“True. You wouldn’t know flirting even if it hits you in the face.”

“Jon!”

The elder Stark looked at his sister innocently, “What, I’m just saying!” he held his hand up in defense. To which Arya just rolled her eyes at.

“Anyways, tonight’s match is about to start.” Sam interrupted the sibling banter and followed his friends to the small living room. Jon ruffling Arya’s hair while getting up and then turned on the tv for his friends.

Arya grumbled to herself as she bit harshly on a grilled chicken pizza.

“Hey, beautiful.”

Arya looked to the right to find Jon’s friend, Gendry, had gotten up from his previous chair and moved to sit on the one closest to Arya.

“Hey, handsome.” She greeted back.

Her and Gendry’s relationship was weird. They weren’t close friends nor were they strangers. They followed each other on social media but don’t say a thing to each other online. When they meet up when she’s visiting Jon however, they’re always teasing each other. They also had childish arguments about which was better, Star Wars or Star Trek. But that was it. Their relationship was…casual.

“What did you do to have three men to flirt with you?” Gendry asked playfully.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Arya replied teasingly, a confident look on her face.

“Yes, I actually would.”

“I know you would.” She smirked at the older boy.

 

The boys in the living room all turned their head to the kitchen when they heard Arya uncharacteristically feminine giggle as she smacked Gendry’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, Gendry!”

“You know I love it when you say that.”

“Stoooooppp!”

“When did those…?” Pypar asked, confused, as he sat up straight.

“Based on the body language,” Eddison spoke up as he watched the relaxed bodies and Gendry’s soft look in his eyes and Arya’s blushing cheeks, “A while I’d say.”

“When did that happen?” Grenn asked.

“Ever since they met each other?” Sam didn’t mean it as a question. More like a ‘I-can’t-believe-you-guys-missed-that’ kind of way.

“And you call my sister clueless.” Jon snorted before taking a sip from his beer, eyes not living the wide screen tv.

The boys, save for Sam, all looked at each other before turning back to Gendry and Arya who looked like they were sharing a private moment, and averting their eyes away.

Huh, maybe they were the clueless ones.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me
> 
> [tumblr](https://johnnyuten.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/itskenickie)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/itskenickie)


End file.
